wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard Battle.net mobile app
Appears also as just "Battle.net" in mobile UI. Initially released September 26, 2017. Description Blizzard Battle.net - Stay connected with your friends wherever you are The Blizzard Battle.net Mobile App lets you stay connected with your friends wherever you are. Chat with friends, see what game they're playing, and add new ones - right from your mobile device. ;Chat with friends: With mobile chat, it's easier to coordinate play time, discuss strategies, or just stay in touch. Even if your friends are unavailable or offline, chat history and notifications keep the conversation going. ;See what your friends are playing: You can see at a glance what all your friends are up to, so you know when to jump into a game – or when to get one going yourself. Never miss an opportunity to play together. ;Add new friends on the go: All the features for managing and adding friends on the Battle.net Desktop App are now on your phone. Send and receive friend requests, browse friend suggestions, or even scan a QR code to easily add friends in person. Airtime or Wi-Fi connection required for use. ;Languages Supported: * English * Français * Deutsch * Español (Latinoamérica) * Español (Europa) * Português * Italiano * Polski * Русский * 한국어 (Korean) * 繁體中文 (Traditional Chinese) * 简体中文 (Simplified Chinese) * 日本語 (Japanese) * ไทย (Thai) ©2018 Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. All right reserved. Android is a trademark of Google Inc. All other trademarks referenced herein are the properties of their respective owners. Versions iOS v1.4.7 :Released Aug 22, 2019 :Release notes same as iOS v1.4.6 iOS v1.4.6 :Released Aug 21, 2019 :We’re always making updates to help ensure that your chat experience is better than ever! :This update includes various bug fixes and performance improvements. iOS v1.4.5 :Released Feb 26, 2019 :Release notes same as iOS v1.4.4 iOS v1.4.4 :Released Feb 14, 2019 :Release notes same as iOS v1.4.4 Android v1.4.3.75 :Released August 19, 2019 We recently introduced the ability to chat with multiple friends. In this update, we made that experience better than ever! * Typing indicators will now reflect when multiple users are typing * Never miss a conversation now that unread indicators are easier to see! * Add more friends to your conversation via the conversation members panel * Improvements to notification reliability * Bug fixes and performance enhancements iOS v1.4.3 :Released Feb 11, 2019 Did you know that you can now chat with multiple friends in the same conversation? Give it a shot by creating a new conversation and selecting multiple friends! This update includes new improvements to help ensure that your chat experience is better than ever! * Typing indicators will now reflect when multiple users are typing. * Never miss a conversation now that unread indicators are easier to see! * Add more friends to your conversation by selecting the add button from the conversation members panel. * Layout fixes to the conversation overview. * Improvements to performance and reliability. Android v1.4.1.72 :Released September 21, 2018 (Eastern?) :Release notes same as Android v1.4.0.71 iOS v1.4.1 and Android v1.4.0.71 :Released Dec 13, 2018 “Back and ready for more!” We’re excited to announce that you can now chat with multiple friends in the same conversation: * Try it out by selecting multiple friends when starting a new conversation. * Applied some polish to the conversation UI. Your messages have never looked so good! * Notifications will now be properly grouped together. FINALLY! * More bugs have been banished from this realm. iOS v1.4.0 :Released Dec 13, 2018 “Back and ready for more!” We’re excited to announce that you can now chat with multiple friends in the same conversation: * Try it out by selecting multiple friends when starting a new conversation. •Applied some polish to the conversation UI. Your messages have never looked so good! •Notifications will now be properly grouped together. FINALLY! •More bugs have been banished from this realm. iOS v1.3.4 :Released Sep 25, 2018 Check out some of our new upgrades! * GIFs sent from the Battle.net Desktop App will now render inside chats * Profile visibility can now be set to Real ID friends only through a new privacy option Android v1.3.4.69 :Released September 24, 2018 Check out some of our new upgrades! * GIFs sent from the Battle.net Desktop App will now render inside chats * Profile visibility can now be set to Real ID friends only through a new privacy option Android v1.3.3.66 :Released September 13, 2018 :Release notes same as Android v1.3.2.62 Android v1.3.3.65 :Released August 30, 2018 :Release notes same as Android v1.3.2.62 iOS v1.3.3 :Released Aug 23, 2018 Stay awhile and listen! We've been working hard to improve the app's performance and user experience. Fixed: * Non-responsive spinner during login steps * Getting stuck while editing a Friend Note via the swipe menu * Adding a Friend via Top Friends Suggestions results in an error * Friend request not clearing after declining the request * Cleared out some pesky murlocs Android v1.3.2.62 :Released July 26, 2018 Stay awhile and listen! We've been working hard to improve the app's performance and user experience. Fixed: * Non-responsive spinner during login and authentication steps * Not being able to delete a Friend Note * Friend presence layout issues * Cleared out some pesky murlocs iOS v1.3.2 :Released Jul 25, 2018 Stay awhile and listen! We've been working hard to improve the app's performance and user experience. Fixed: * Non-responsive spinner during login steps * Getting stuck while editing a Friend Note via the swipe menu * Adding a Friend via Top Friends Suggestions results in an error * Friend request not clearing after declining the request * Cleared out some pesky murlocs Android v1.3.1.60 :Released June 26, 2018 * Improved player profiles * Improved overall reliability * Bug fixes iOS v1.3.1 :Released May 24, 2018 * Minor bug fixes and improvements. iOS v1.3 :Released May 16, 2018 * Improved player profiles * Improved overall reliability * Bug fixes Android v1.2.4.51 :Released February 4, 2018 * Minor bug fixes and improvements. Android v1.2.4.50 :Released February 2, 2018 * Minor bug fixes and improvements. Android v1.2.3.46 :Released January 25, 2018 * Minor bug fixes and improvements. iOS v1.2 and Android v1.2.0.31 :Released Jan 23, 2018 Avatars are here! You can select your personal Battle.net avatar, and you’ll also see your friends’ avatars throughout the app. iOS v1.1.1 :Released Nov 6, 2017 * Added support for iPhone X. iOS v1.1.0 and Android v1.1.0.5 :Released Oct 23, 2017 * Minor bug fixes and improvements. Android v1.0.2.2 :Released Oct 10, 2017. Based on Google Android APK info: * Minor bug fixes and improvements. iOS v1.0.1.2111 :Released Oct 9, 2017 * Minor bug fixes and improvements. Android v1.0.1.5 :Released Oct 2, 2017. Based on Google Android APK info: * Minor bug fixes and improvements. Android v1.0.0.12 :Released Sep 26, 2017. Based on Google Android APK info: * The Blizzard Battle.net Mobile App lets you stay connected with your friends wherever you are. Chat with friends, see what game they're playing, and add new ones - right from your mobile device. iOS v1.0.0 :Released Sep 26, 2017 References See also * Battle.net Mobile Authenticator * Blizzard desktop app * BlizzCon Mobile app * World of Warcraft: Legion Companion App * WoW Companion App External links ;News Category:Blizzard software Category:Mobile apps